Innovade
|firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} An Innovade is an artificially created human clone which operates as a biological terminal, able to directly interface with technologies by thought alone. They are prominently featured during the Anno Domini timeline. Description & Characteristics Innovades are made from the genetic templates of human DNA from donors within 's early personnel. They are then genetically modified to be equipped with Quantum Brains, allowing them heightened mental abilities and a higher level of thought processing. They are also given biotechnological components which allow them to directly connect to nearby systems and manipulate them. Usually the produced Innovade will be implanted by an advanced AI which can both operate the technology within their bodies while still operating like a normal human being. The produced Innovade can be engineered to serve different purposes, such as the Combat-type which is stripped of all functions unrelated to their ability as a combatant and has their overall strength and physical qualities enhanced. Others, such as the Information-gathering type, will be made to have bodies capable of blending into normal social life, with the full functions that entails. Whether there are other types used for other purposes is unknown. On the outside, Innovades are incapable of physical aging, meaning these stealth-types have a shelf life of ten years before being recalled. It is unknown whether they can die of natural causes or if they are technically immortal. In terms of brainwave use, they rank as a B-class, compared to Innovator's A-class and the similar Super Soldier's C-class. They are capable of direct telepathy (in particular to other Innovades sharing the same genetic template), enhanced reflexes, and mind-based control over objects designed to remotely controlled. However, it doesn't reach the heights of natural Innovators, and it is not supposed to. Innovades are designed to guide and help humans and Innovators, to show them the path of growth they need to achieve in order to rise as a species. However, Innovades are still susceptible to the same personality flaws as their human progenitors. This resulted in a group of Innovades derailing the plans of their creator in an effort to put themselves on top of the rest of humanity. Out-of-body Innovade , by 2314 AD, had been physically killed, but was mentally saved onto Veda, Celestial Being's supercomputer and the main instrument Innovades are supposed to interact with. Unlike the other Innovades, Tieria is able come back to life via his constant connection to Veda and simply just regrow a new body to inhabit. This effectively makes Tieria immortal as long as Veda remains operational indefinitely, living either as a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence directly connected to CB technologies or as an physical person. Tieria is currently the only known case of these type of Innovades. Similar cases Innovades function as artificial Innovators, though the term itself is only used to refer to the genetically cloned bioterminals. There are other humans within the Anno Domini timeline who, in very isolated cases, come close to matching that artificial Innovator name. was being given a drug treatment indirectly from Innovade that would stimulate the growth of her Quantum Brain, making her partially able to utilize Quantum Brainwaves to a limited capacity. While the drug treatment halted after the end of the rebellious Innovade group, Louise retained enough access to her Quantum Brain to make her a target of the ELS. The exist in an ambiguous field of existence in terms of what exactly they are. What is known is that Ribbons graphed part of his DNA onto the siblings, making all three functionally able to access the same abilities as Innovades, with being able to use Quantum Brainwaves and access technologies as bioterminals. However, it is unclear if they are an actual group of siblings made into artificial Innovators or if they are just enhanced Innovades convinced they are an actual family unit. , a human working for the Earth Sphere Federation, directly looks like one of the Trinitys, , though it is unclear if it is simply coincidence, or if Mina was Nena's genetic progenitor. Known Innovades (Gundam Fanon) History Trivia